Witcher sorozat
'' az első könyv a sorozatban]] '' az első könyv a sorozatban]] Andrzej Sapkowski Witcher sorozata fantasy novella gyűjteményeket (két kötetbe sűrítve, két történetet kivéve) illetve öt regényt tartalmaz. A könyveket már feldolgozták film, tv sorozat(The Hexer), számítógépes játék (The Witcher), képregények és egyéb formában is. Sapkowski regényeinek összességét (a novellák kivételével) Witcher saga néven is ismerhetjük (vagy másnéven Blood of the Elves saga). Könyvek Megjegyzés: Zárójelben azoknak a könyveknek a címei (körülbelüli fordítás) melyeket még nem fordítottak le angolra. Novella gyűjtemények *''The Last Wish'' (Ostatnie życzenie) (1993, angol változat: 2007) *''Sword of Destiny'' (Miecz przeznaczenia) (1992, bár ez a könyv a The Last Wish elött jelent meg, de késöbb játszódó történeteket tartalmaz. *''Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna'' (Something Ends, Something Begins) (2000) - a sorozatból mindössze csak kettő játszódik a witcher világában. Regények *''Krew elfów'' (Blood of Elves) (1994) *''Czas pogardy'' (Time of Disdain) (1995) *''Chrzest ognia'' (Baptism of Fire) (1996) *''Wieża jaskółki'' (The Swallow's Tower) (1997) *''Pani jeziora'' (Lady of the Lake) (1999) Előzmények Novellák A witcher sorozat első novellás gyűjteménye egy lengyel sci-fi és fantasy magazinban, a Fantastyka-ban jelent meg. Sapkowski első novelláját a "Wiedźmin"-t ("The Witcher") egy, a magazin által meghirdetett versenyre írta, mellyel harmadik helyezést ért el. Geralt első négy története és a "Droga, z której się nie wraca" ("The Road with No Return") - mely ugyanabban a világban játszódik csak jó pár évvel korábban, mint a witcher történetek – eredetileg a Wiedźmin novellás gyűjteményben jelentek meg. Később mind a tizenöt novellát három könyvbe (melyek már nem kaphatóak) sűrítve publikálta a superNOWA lengyel kiadó. A második novellás gyűjtemény Miecz przeznaczenia (Sword of Destiny) néven jelent meg. Bár a The Last Wish novellás kötet a Miecz przeznaczenia után került publikálásra, a The Last Wish számít az első kötetnek, hiszen tartalmazza a Wiedźmin könyv összes történetét, a "Droga, z ktorej się nie wraca"-t kivéve (egyedül ebben nem szerepel Geralt). Habár a The Last Wish új novellákat is tartalmaz, azok mindegyike a Miecz przeznaczenia előttiekben játszódik. A "Droga, z której się nie wraca" novella egy nem hiteles történetet mesél el Geralt és Yennefer házasságáról. A novella késöbb a "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna" című könyvben jelent meg. A kötetben található többi történet egyáltalán nem kapcsolódik a witcher sorozathoz. Néhány lengyel kiadásban ez a novella (Droga, z której się nie wraca) megtalálható a The Last Wish-ben (vagy a Miecz przeznaczenia-ban) is. Fordítások A novellákat és a regényeket már lefordították cseh, szlovák, német, orosz, litván, francia, portugál és spanyol nyelvekre is. A Ostatnie życzenie (The Last Wish) első novella gyűjtemény angol fordítása 2007-ben jelent meg az Egyesült Királyságban, a Gollancz kiadó gondozásában. Az Egyesült Államokban az Orbit kiadó fogja kiadni a 2008-as évben. A Gollanz kiadó úgy döntött, hogy a második novellás gyűjtemény (The Sword of Destiny) helyett a Witcher Saga első kötetét a Krew elfów-t (Blood of Elves) fogja kiadni. Azt még nem tudni, hogy az Egyesült Államokban a Miecz przeznaczenia vagy a Blood of Elves lesz-e második könyvként publikálva. A 'witcher' név eredete Eredetileg a witcher szó lengyelül wiedźmin-t jelent. A witcher – az angol fordítás szerint, melyet Andrzej Sapkowski előnyben részesített - kifejezés a film nemzetközi nevén (hexer) vált ismerté. Azonban a CD Project úgy döntött, hogy a The Witcher számítógépes játékban az angol címet preferálja és következésképpen a Danusi Stok által fordított The Last Wish is ezt a kifejezést használta fel. Sapkowski is a witcher szót használta fel, a '' Historia i fantastyka'' című könyvében. Alternatívaként még a warlock kifejezést szokás használni az angol fordításokban, bár az angol nyelvújítás szerint a witcher név vitathatóan jobban kifejezi Geralt mesterségét. A witcher megnevezést a számítógépes játék készítői, mellett az angol ’The Last Wish’ fordítója is felhasználta. A Witcher kitalált univerzumában, a witcher szó egy megcsonkított formája a witch (boszorkány) kifejezésnek (mely a lengyel wiedźma szó pontos fordítása). A witcher leginkább a Sorcerers-ek (varázslónők) által használt megnevezési forma azokra a férfiakra, akik rendelkeznek bizonyos szintű (korlátozott) mágikus képességekkel. Beállítottság és történet Mind a novellákat mind pedig a regényekeket, a rajongóknak nagy mértékben köszönhetően, a lengyel fantasy bestsellerei között tartják számon. Geralt történetei legfőképp a főhős kissé ironikus humoráért - és a modern kultúrák közt fellelhető (kényes) összefüggések - miatt váltak elismerté ( pl. Gathering of the Wizards-ban szereplő egyik varázsló folyamatosan panaszkodik az ökológiai problémák miatt). Mindemellett eléggé ellentmond a hagyományos fantasy formáknak. Itt nincs fekete-fehér elkülönítés. Másfelől Geralt világa nem egy tipikus dark-fantasy (ahol minden karakter többé-kevésbé gonosz). Sapkowski megpróbálja a szürkeséget mértékét mindenkiből kiemelni (pl. az egyik helyi uralkodó vérfertőző kapcsolatban áll a saját lányával, ami őt egy törődő apának mutatja be – legalábbis Geralt világának normái szerint). A The Blood of the Elves saga-ban tartalmazza a komplett öt regényt, melyekben Sapkowski összekapcsolja a novellákban lévő cselekmény szálakat és újakat is ad hozzá. Geralt-on kívül egy másik központi karaktere Ciri hercegnő. Az ő történetük az Északi Királyság és a Nilfgaard Birodalom közt dúló küzdelmek hátterében kerül bemutatásra